


Challenge Three: Kink Link

by Pornalot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pornalot, Pornalot 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pornalot/pseuds/Pornalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entries for the third Pornalot weekly challenge: Kink Link</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold the porny entries for week three of the Pornalot fest! These week our porners were given a kink, a trope, and a word to integrate in their entry. You can see the selection [here](http://pornalot.livejournal.com/4055.html).
> 
> Each entry has individual warnings but they have not been mod-checked so proceed at your own risk.
> 
> Please vote for your favourite entries! All you need is an LJ account :D You can vote [HERE](http://pornalot.livejournal.com/6106.html)

Entry 1

 **Warnings:** Violence, angst, minor character death, (non-sexual) humiliation, mind games and manipulation, orgasm denial/control, begging, possessive behaviour, mild dub-con (master/slave sex, briefly non-consensual kissing), rough/unsafe sex, age difference (Arthur’s age is never stated; Merlin is around eighteen), light D/s elements.  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur.

Camelot falls quickly, but bloodily. By the time Arthur is dragged into the Druid leader’s tent and shoved to his knees before him, only a handful of his knights remain.

“Arthur Pendragon,” the man says, baring his teeth in a smile. He is stocky and broad-shouldered, with eyes like mercury and a full, dark beard. “How the mighty have fallen.”

Arthur says nothing. He will not give this man the satisfaction of surrender.

“Your father is dead,” the Druid says. “And so is your army. Either you pledge me your fealty and that of your men, or I will kill them one by one until you submit. Which would you prefer?”

“I have a counter-offer,” Arthur growls. “Let my men live, and I’ll give you the mercy of a quick death when I retake what is mine.”

The Druid laughs. “Wrong answer,” he says.

 

Leon dies first, then Bedivere. Percival at least manages to take down three of his captors before he, too, dies with a sword through his throat. Through it all, the Druid’s eyes are on Arthur’s face, smiling that feral smile as he watches the prince sweat.

When there are only ten men left, Arthur bows his head, guilt and humiliation burning in his gut. “I yield,” he grinds out through clenched teeth. “Let them live, and you will have my pledge.”

 

Arthur is given to the Druid’s son, a tall, lanky boy of around eighteen.

“I’m Merlin,” he says, taking Arthur’s wrist and tugging him into a nearby tent. “Sit down, I need to take a look at your leg.”

Arthur sits, since he can think of nothing else to do. The wound on his thigh is oozing blood, and now that the battle is over other injuries are making themselves felt. The boy looks at him and swallows. “I’m going to have to take off your armour,” he says, reaching tentatively for one of the vambraces. “Those wounds will need cleaning.”

“Why bother?” Arthur asks bitterly. “I’m your prisoner.”

“Technically, you’re my slave,” Merlin corrects, grinning. The smile fades when he catches Arthur’s eye, and he looks away. “Either way, you’re my responsibility.”

He strips Arthur briskly then kneels in front of him with warm water and a clean cloth. Arthur hisses as Merlin begins sponging his naked thighs, startled more by the intimacy than the sting. The boy’s hands tremble slightly and he keeps his eyes down, cheeks red. To Arthur’s mortification, he can feel himself growing hard at the fumbling touch, and he forces himself to focus on the pain and not the gentle fingers that tend him. When it’s over, he pulls on the simple woollen shift that Merlin hands him without complaining, unable to look him in the eye.

 

The next few weeks are a tightrope. Merlin’s father makes a point of ordering Arthur about, and when he rebels, he has Arthur’s men flogged and reduces their rations by half. Merlin smuggles food to Arthur anyway, fleshy chunks of pineapple that make his mouth sting for hours afterwards, and once, out-of-season strawberries. Arthur hates it, hates being fed on scraps like a dog, but eventually he learns to control his temper and bide his time. He will be king one day, and then Balinor will burn.

Until then, of course, there is Merlin. The boy apparently has no idea what slavery means, or the kinds of things he could use Arthur for, if he had a mind to — and he does, if his shy little glances are any indication. Arthur corners him in his tent one evening and kisses him experimentally, only to be surprised when Merlin doesn’t kiss him back before drawing away.

“You want me, don’t you?” Arthur asks, looking at him. Merlin nods.

“It’s just — I’ve never done this before,” he confesses. “And you’re a slave, I can’t…”

Arthur kisses him again and bites his chin. “I’m not,” he says, sliding a hand down to Merlin’s cock. “Do you understand? I _choose_ this. It’s not because I’m a slave.”

Merlin whimpers, his eyes flaring gold. In moments, they are both naked, and Merlin allows himself to be pushed down onto the pallet, opening his legs so Arthur can kneel between them. Arthur grabs the first vial that comes to hand and prepares them both too-quickly, aware of Merlin watching him, his wide eyes and eager, shaky breaths. By the time Arthur is done, his cock is already hard, and he pulls Merlin into his lap more roughly than he means to, barely pausing before pushing into him. Merlin gasps, tensing briefly. Then he bears down with a soft moan, taking all of Arthur inside him as he wraps his legs around Arthur’s waist.

“Fuck,” he blurts. “I can _feel_ you — Arthur…”

Arthur groans, and begins to move, slowly at first then with increasing speed as Merlin pushes back against him. Merlin’s cock fills, lengthens, and Arthur reaches for it, sliding his fingers over the leaking tip and making Merlin shudder.

“Please,” he begs. “Arthur — please — “

“No.” Arthur scrapes his teeth over Merlin’s nipple, hand tightening at the base of Merlin’s cock as he thrusts upwards. “You are my subject, _Mer_ lin; you don’t come until I say you do.”

Merlin makes a strangled sound. “Gods, Arthur,” he manages, voice choked and breathless. “You — oh, fuck — please — _please_ — “

“Do you yield?” Arthur demands, and Merlin keens high in his throat.

“Yes. Yes — please — I’m yours. Yours,” he repeats, desperate. “For god’s sake, Arthur, I’m _yours_.” His head falls back, exposing his throat in a gesture of surrender, and Arthur rewards him with another roll his hips, stroking Merlin’s cock one-handed until Merlin clenches, arches, and finally lets go.

 

 

“I could be, you know,” he murmurs afterwards, his hands tangled in Arthur’s hair, and Arthur buries his face in his neck, trying to forget that this is just revenge, trying to forget that this is what they are. “Yours.”

“I know,” Arthur whispers back, and takes what he is owed.

  


  


  


Entry 2

 **Warnings:** dub-con, underage (17ish?)  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin  
**Notes:** Kink: fuck or die, trope: high school, word: mercury

“Merlin, make it stop!”

“I don’t know how! I don’t know what happened! I just – I was trying to –”

Merlin has never been this hard in his life. It’s completely inappropriate but he can’t seem to stop it. And if anything, it’s getting worse.

“I’m actually in pain,” Arthur says, and now that he mentions it, so is Merlin. His dick is aching. Ridiculously hard and now hurting, as though it might actually explode.

Could it explode? he wonders. Could his latest ‘mishap’ be a medical emergency? “Arthur,” he says, “I’m worried.”

Arthur glares at him. “Oh _now_ you’re worried. You didn’t seem so fazed 10 minutes ago. All, ‘ _don’t worry Arthur, I’m sure it will go away shortly. I’m sure I didn’t do anything weird’_. You always do weird things!”

“I didn’t think I’d done anything _really_ wrong,” Merlin yells, frustrated by the ache in his dick and sick of being mocked. “It’s just a stiffy! I get them all the time!”

“But not while writing a science project!” Merlin ducks his head, but not before Arthur notices his blush. “Are you serious?” Arthur asks. “Science gets you all hot now?”

And now Merlin is mortified. It’s not science that makes him hard . . . just his science partner.

“Well I can’t leave your room like this,” Arthur says. “Your mum will think I’m a pervert of something. Keep your back turned, yeah?”

Merlin looks back, not sure of what Arthur means, only to see him start pushing his shorts down. His dick springs free and it’s so hard it looks bruised.

“I said keep your back turned!”

Merlin turns around, feels like he might actually pass out. He doesn’t know what to do. Arthur – _the_ Arthur Pendragon – is about to have a wank in his bedroom and _shit shit shit_ his dick really is going to explode now.

Except that Arthur curses.

“Fuck! It burns! It fucking burns to touch my dick!”

Merlin turns back, finds Arthur glaring at him. “My dick feels like it is going to explode if I don’t come and I can’t touch it!” He tries again, only to pull his hard straight back. His eyes meet Merlin’s and he’s clearly starting to panic. “Touch yours,” he says.

Merlin might be crying. He puts his hand down his pants and as soon as his fingers brush his penis it feels like he’s touching fire. He pulls his hand out and looks at his fingers – no marks.

“Shit,” he says. This is definitely his fault. There was a chance before that this wasn’t one of those weird things that always seem to happen to him, but there is no way this is normal. It is definitely one of those things. _Magic_ things. Whatever.

“Fuck,” Arthur says, hands griping at his hair. “Fuck,” he says again. “I need to get off. I need . . . I _have_ to come.” Merlin watches, slightly horrified, as Arthur starts humping the wall.

Merlin feels like he should do it too, but the small part of Merlin’s brain that’s still capable of thinking is grappling to make sense of how one minute they were writing a report on the properties of mercury and now Arthur is desperately trying to orgasm. And that’s when it hits him. He rereads the last paragraph in their report, can see the words “expands with heat” and “toxic to touch” and realises that somehow he has managed to curse them both with careless thinking.

He also needs to come. He sticks his hand down his pants, forgetting that he shouldn’t, and burns himself again. So he gets up on his bed and tries humping his mattress but it’s too soft and not what he needs. Arthur has moved on to frantically grinding against the desk and Merlin watches his backside, mesmerised by the rhythmic movements. He wants to touch.

“Arthur,” he says, voice coming out rough, “Arthur I want to try something.”

Arthur’s face is bright-red when he turns to face Merlin. There’s sweat trickling down the side of his brow. “Anything,” he says. “This isn’t working.”

Merlin practically falls off the bed, scrambles until his is crouching in front of Arthur’s dick. He reaches out and Arthur flinches away automatically.

“No!” he yells.

“Just let me try,” Merlin says. Whines, really.

Arthur looks uncertain, but he nods, so Merlin reaches forward and takes a hold of Arthur’s cock.

“It doesn’t burn,” Merlin says, running his fingers up and done the shaft while Arthur lets out the most euphoric sigh. He starts to pump himself in Merlin’s fist, eyes rolling back in pleasure. “Now touch me, touch me,” Merlin says.

“What? No way!” Arthur squawks, pulling back from Merlin. Almost immediately he lets out a little pained cry, presumably as the pain comes rushing back. “Okay, okay – bring it here,” he relents.

They end up in a 69ish position, with Merlin blissfully sucking on Arthur’s prick while Arthur jerks him clumsily. It doesn’t take long for them both to come, and afterwards they roll onto their backs, both exhausted.

“I’ve never gone through so much pain,” Arthur says. “That was, by far, the worst orgasm of my life.”

Merlin almost agrees, but then he realises he just had Arthur Pendragon’s cock in his mouth and that was actually pretty awesome. “Not for me,” he says. “I liked sucking your cock.” He says it like the admission is nothing – coming has apparently made him careless – but he lacks the energy to be truly worried about the consequences.

Arthur freezes beside him and Merlin readies himself for the inevitable mocking. It’s not like he didn’t just ask for it.

“Actually,” Arthur says after what feels like an eternity. “The cock sucking part was okay. Maybe next time don’t make it a life or death thing though, yeah?”

 

 

 

Entry 3

 **Warnings:** Nope  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

Arthur knocks on the door of the utility room.

“Merlin, do you have a moment?” he asks. Merlin looks up from the sink and smiles. He seems exhausted, his pale face showing stark shadows from the past few nights looking after an ill Mordred. Somehow, though, Arthur still finds him beautiful. He knows that should tell him. His mouth clams up.

“Arthur,” Merlin says, “You’re home early.”

“I brought my laptop home,” Arthur confesses, “But I thought I could watch Mordred a while. Let you get some sleep.”

Merlin laughs, and there’s an edge of sleepless mania to it.

“Really, Arthur, you don’t have to do that. Looking after Mordred is what you pay me to do.”

Arthur steps into the room and comes closer, looking into the sink to see what Merlin’s doing. It seems to be standard laundry, rinsing out Mordred’s stained clothes before putting them in the machine. Arthur pulls a face. It’s the side of parenting that led him and Morgana to decide to hire a nanny.

When Arthur looks up Merlin’s staring right at him. And despite the smell of disinfectant from the sink, despite Merlin’s tired hollows under his eyes, he looks wonderful. His eyes sing out to Arthur in a way that no one’s have before. And maybe it’s the fact that Arthur’s tired too, woken up every night by Mordred’s wailing cry, or maybe it’s because the temptation of Merlin has slowly worn him down, and Mordred is finally asleep leaving them finally alone. But he leans in, and he presses his lips to Merlin’s.

And Merlin lets Arthur slide him up to sit on top of the tumble drier, open his knees, and step between them.

“You’ve been doing so well,” Arthur tells him, “Merlin, I’m so glad Mordred has you.” He rests his thumb over the fragile pulse in Merlin’s wrist, massages there in tiny circles. Merlin vibrates with the pleasure of it.

“You’ve been wearing yourself down. Look at you, you’re so tense.” Slowly, Arthur works his fingers up Merlin’s arms until they reach the jumper rolled up at his elbows. He takes hold of the jumper at the bottom and pulls it off. Merlin gasps - at the cold, Arthur thinks. Until he pulls back and sees the burn.

It’s red and raw and stretches across Merlin’s stomach. Arthur brings his fingers up to test it and Merlin winces, visibly.

“What happened?” he asks.

“I was making up a hot water bottle and I slipped.” Arthur tuts just a little, but he saves the lecture for later, for once. He wants to make Merlin feel better. He takes Merlin’s hand and leads him down the hall to the bathroom, where he sits him atop another counter and takes out a bottle of thick ointment to protect the burn. His fingers are soft and gentle and he listens to the echoed intake of Merlin’s breaths with a ferocious intensity.

“You’re doing so well,” he tells Merlin, when the burn is halfway covered and he starts to whimper, “Just hold onto me, I promise I’ll make it better soon.” He looks up at Merlin, to make sure he knows Arthur’s telling the truth. Merlin nods, and takes hold of his shoulder with a grip so tight Arthur knows it will bruise, but he keeps going. When he’s finished, he presses a kiss to Merlin’s chest.

“There,” he says, “All done.” Merlin sighs and pulls him up to stand, wraps around him soft and pliant and turns his face up to Arthur like a gift. And Arthur takes, with a slow press of his lips and the wet slide of his tongue into Merlin’s mouth. Merlin hangs onto him, and he lets Arthur in, pulls him close and lets Arthur massage his shoulders, down his back. When the path is finished Arthur takes a step back, and Merlin moans his disappointment just for a moment before Arthur is pulling him with him.

He undoes Merlin’s jeans with a decisive flick of the thumb, pulls them from his waist to pool on the floor. And then Arthur kneels in front of him. He digs his thumbs into Merlin’s calves, massaging up from his ankles. As he moves, he brushes his lips against Merlin’s soft skin, so pretty and pale under the dark wispy hair on his legs. Arthur works higher, until Merlin’s stomach pulls tight with gasping breaths and questions. Arthur pulls back to look at him, to check on his reaction.

Merlin’s eyes are blown dark, and in that moment he looks so precious that Arthur is overwhelmed by everything that amuses and frustrates him about Merlin, every infuriating endearing loved part of him.

“I want everything,” Arthur says, and he glances down from Merlin’s face to look at his dick. It’s thick and leaking and poking out from the top of his worn red boxer shorts.

“Would you like me to take it?”

Merlin trembles as he nods. Arthur tucks his fingers into Merlin’s elastic waistband and pulls his boxers down just low enough. He leans in and tastes for a moment. A little kiss, a soft lick. And before he knows it, he’s intoxicated by the earthy, salty, Merlin-ness of the taste. He takes Merlin all the way into his mouth, holding around the base of his dick, and he loses himself in the slow slide of his wet lips over the velvet soft skin. When Merlin comes Arthur palms over his hip, pulls him further in so his nose is tickled by the short curls of Merlin’s hair, so he can taste, feel and breathe nothing but Merlin.

And then Merlin is pulling away, his face clear and determined despite his post-coital clumsiness. He tries to get his hands on Arthur, tries to get to the skin under his shirt, but it’s then that Mordred starts crying.

Their eyes meet and Merlin bites his lip in disappointment. Arthur smiles, and can’t help but kiss him.

“Soon.”

 

 

Entry 4

 **Warnings:** Sex toys, first time (kinda), inappropriate use of a tumble-dryer  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

After two months of dating, Arthur and Merlin weren’t in the stage of a relationship where the sex was brand new but they hadn’t moved onto anything adventurous either. The first time they had had sex, Merlin had asked Arthur if he wanted to top or bottom. No one had ever asked Arthur before. Arthur had thought it had been obvious. He knew it didn’t really matter, switching was common, and he shouldn’t have been so surprised by the question. He had said that he had never bottomed and Merlin had just moved on. That had been that, and it had never come up again.

But now Arthur couldn’t get it out of his mind. Part of him was worried that Merlin wanted to switch and hadn’t said anything. Would Merlin secretly be unsatisfied if Arthur didn’t bottom? Another part of him wasn’t adverse to the idea. The last time he had tried fingering himself he had just been an inexperienced teen. In fact, he was completely aroused by the idea, because nobody expected Arthur to bottom, and fuck somehow that made him hot all over.

Which is how he ended up buying his first dildo (thank god for drunk-and-horny internet shopping). Merlin had his own array of toys at his own flat, which Arthur had happily used on him during one of their first kinky nights. But now Arthur had an odd sense of pride as he opened his own bright red dildo, complete with a suction cup.

He lied on his bed and lazily stroked himself as he tried to ignore the fact that he was twice as nervous as he should have been while wanking. He had done this a thousand times, but for some reason, as he squirted out the lube, the action of fingering felt completely foreign.

Then, he hit his rhythm. He relaxed himself, keeping his mind focused on Merlin’s cock as he handled the dildo. As he pressed it into himself, he felt so full and it wasn’t comfortable, but as he shifted a bit he could see the appeal. Then he shifted again, angling the dildo and fuck- his cock twitched and he went from half interested in this experiment to hot-all-over-and-ready-to-come-fucking-now. He wrapped a hand around his cock and wiggled the dildo enough to hit the spot over and over again. Arthur came, probably looking ridiculous on the bed as his legs kicked out and he took his hand off the dildo as if it had burned him.

He panted on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. ‘Okay, then.’ He thought, ‘I’ll be doing that again ASAP.’

Barely an hour later, Arthur was a man with a plan. He walked into his laundry room and stuffed a load of laundry into the tumble-dryer. He pressed the dildo to the dryer, slicking it with lube, knowing he wouldn’t need much since he was already open. Then he turned the dryer on high.

He climbed onto the dryer, and positioned himself before sinking down. Oh that website had been right, he could feel the vibrations everywhere. A flush ran down his chest and his nipples hardening. He neglected his cock, determined to last longer than he had before. With his hands behind himself and his feet flat on the dryer, he rode the dildo slowly so he could feel every second of it. He panted and moaned, feeling filthy and so turned on he could barely think. His ass pressed to the warm dryer and the vibrations from the machine buzzed through his skin. “Ah- ah-“ Arthur had to hold down on the base of his cock to stop himself from coming. How had he never noticed how sensitive his ass was? No wonder Merlin always grabbed at it, like it was the best thing in the world. He jerked every time it touched the dryer.

“Oh fuck.”

At first Arthur thought the curse had come from his own lips. He had moaned in agreement. Then he looked up and found Merlin, holding Arthur’s apartment keys and the bag Arthur had left at Merlin’s. He had promised to bring it over today.

“Shit, I forgot you were coming.” Arthur’s sentence was cut off by a high pitched whine because in his surprise he had dropped down fully on the dildo and his ass pressed flat to the dryer. “Ah! Oh my fucking god!” Arthur ground down despite the awkward situation.

Merlin swallowed heavily. “I thought you said you never bottom.” His voice barely carried over the sound of the dryer.

“Trying it out.” Arthur circled his hips, loving the sensation. “Thought you might want me to.”

“You didn’t have to- I would never ask you to do something you didn’t want.”

Arthur ground his teeth in frustration as Merlin tried to reassure him. Though he appreciated the sentiment, Arthur was rather preoccupied. “It really. Doesn’t. Fucking matter.” He said as he raised himself up and down. “Because if you don’t fuck me right now. I. Will. Die. On. This. Damned. Dryer.”

Merlin was suddenly right there, with his hands on Arthur: his thighs, his chest, his balls, and where the dildo fucked into Arthur.

“Oh fuck, look at you.” Merlin pressed kisses to Arthur’s straining thighs. “You’re so close. Have you even touched yourself?”

Arthur whined a ‘no’ in answer.

“You won’t last.” Merlin settled his hand on Arthur’s hip, “Hold still.” Then he pressed Arthur’s hips down all the way onto the dildo and took Arthur’s cock in his mouth.

Arthur screamed. He had never screamed during sex in his entire life, but his orgasm was so abrupt and his pleasure rolled through him for ages.

When Arthur was coherent again, he lifted his head to look at Merlin, “So apparently I like to bottom.”

Merlin smiled, “Oh, we’re going to have fun with this.”

 

 

Entry 5

 **Warnings:** Semi-anonymous sex, swearing, and sweets  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Baker!Arthur  
**Notes:** Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, Pineapple

“I need a cake,” Merlin says.

The blond baker behind counter snaps on a plastic glove, rolling it down his hand the way one would a condom. He tilts his chin up, smiles intently at Merlin, and says, “Are you looking for anything in particular?”

Merlin’s stomach growls; around him confections beckon with their chocolaty goodness, brandishing wholesome messages like, _'Get well soon, Mum'_ , and _'Happy 1st Birthday'_. The shop is old-school, almost feminine in its pastel decor, the bloke helping Merlin fit and gorgeous; exactly the type of person Merlin doesn’t want to deal with right now.

He feels like a deviant for even contemplating what he’s about to ask.

“I don’t think you understand,” replies Merlin. “This is a special cake, for a special occasion. I’m not asking for a run-of-the-mill buttercream here, but something more…”

“Decadent?” chimes the baker. “We’ve a wide variety of chocolate cakes. May I suggest a black velvet?” He winks once at Merlin, and Merlin sighs, rubbing circles over his temple.

“Look,” Merlin says. “My flatmate, Gwaine, suggest that I come here for…um… a particular _custom_ cake. Perhaps I’ve made a mistake?”

“Ah,” says the baker, recognition lighting his blue eyes. “ _That_ type of cake.” He chuckles. “Then we’d better start here.”

He dips behind the counter for a moment, and returns with a dust-covered non-descript binder, letting Merlin browse through the various pictures. Genitals of every colour and flavour decorate the laminate pages, frosted in a multitude of styles and sweeteners.

The baker leans his left elbow on the counter, watching as Merlin quickly thumbs through the vaginal cakes, and makes his way towards the back of the binder.

“Is this for a hen-do?” the baker asks after a beat. “Or a stag night?”

Merlin looks up briefly and shakes his head. He points to a photo of a comically erect phallus made with pineapple sponge cake, the words _‘Congratulations, Dick’_ scrolled over the cookie-crumb coat testicles in blue icing.

“I want that one,” Merlin says, holding up the binder for the baker to see.

“Ah, the A2 style. That cock-cake is two kilo, and feeds sixteen to twenty people. Sure it’s big enough?”

“I’ve seen bigger,” shrugs Merlin. “And you’ll need to change the wording.”

“What should it say?”

“It should say, _‘Eat my entire arse, you fucking-fuck’_ ,” says Merlin through gritted teeth.

The baker frowns. He takes the binder from Merlin with a gentle hand. “Wow. Okay,” he replies, licking his lips. “And what exactly is the occasion for this cake?”

Merlin shifts from foot to foot, trying to ignore the concerned way the baker is evaluating him, and how attractive the man looks with his rolled-up shirtsleeves, and tight little flour-stained apron.

“It’s a breakup cake,” he says. “A cake you send your ex, to tell them— “

“—To eat your entire arse?” suggests the baker with a smirk.

“Yeah. Something like that.” Merlin flushes.

The baker sighs as he shakes his head. “Call me behind the times, but I don’t get it,” he says.

“What is there to not get?” Merlin asks.

“I don’t get why a fit, handsome, bloke like yourself would need to send your ex a cake just to get back at him. Besides, cakes are delicious.” The baker motions to the glass display case full of treats as if in proof. “I mean, who wouldn’t want to get a cake?”

Merlin can’t help but giggle at the man’s sincerity. “Some people don’t like cake, you know.”

“Don’t be daft. _Everybody likes cake,_ ” replies the baker. “And also, why a cock-cake when you’re asking him to eat your arse? You really should be ordering an arse shaped cake. That’s just common sense. Unless of course… you’re not really over this guy?”

Merlin startles. “What!” he snaps, snatching the binder back from where it lay. “I’m so over him! You have no idea how over him I am!”

“Right.” The baker’s voice dips low, taking on a gravely quality. He motions Merlin closer with a gloved hand and leans over the countertop, eyes hooded, a conspiratorial look on his face. “If you’re as over this ex as you say you are, do you know what the _sweetest_ revenge would be?”

“What?” asks Merlin. His throat is suddenly parched, his eyes locked onto the bakers parted lips.

“You,” purrs the baker, “Letting me eat your hot arse out instead.”

***

“This must be against every health code violation imaginable,’” Merlin pants. He’s spread-eagle on the bakery floor, starkers, sprinkles still coating his lips, and milk chocolate dried in all the wrong places.

“It’s fine,” mumbles the baker. He rolls over beside Merlin, strawberry icing smeared across his face like lipstick after a long night at a club. “Didn't’ shag anywhere near the prep-room, and we used plenty of gloves. Completely sanitary.”

Merlin laughs until his belly hurts from the movement and eating one too many sweets. He pulls the baker closer, who’s light hair is dishevelled, powder-sugar tinged, his muscular body naked, excluding the tiny white apron Merlin insisted he wear throughout the debauching.

“I didn’t know you could use baking chocolate like that.” Merlin grins. “It was… innovative.”

“Makes a fabulous lubricant when warmed,” chimes the baker with a touch of pride. He straddles Merlin, licks the rainbow sprinkles at the corner of Merlin’s mouth and kisses him, over, and over, and over again, until their lips taste like sex and spun sugar.

Merlin playfully pushes him away. “Modelled all those cock cakes after yourself, did you?” he teases, pulling at this apron strings, until the cloth falls off his waist. “Now, about my order…”

“Anything you want, baby,” groans the baker. “Cake’s on the house.”

***

 

Entry 6

 **Warnings:** Dubious consent like crazy given fuck-or-die.  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Notes:** Kinks linked: FUCK OR DIE plus FIRST TIME plus PALEONTOLOGIST

This is not how Merlin envisioned his first summer of fieldwork going.

He buries his face in his stupid inflatable pillow, prays for the fever to break. Preferably before -

'Merlin? Where are you? _Merlin!_ '

Arthur will quickly figure out that Merlin must be in his tent, and the idea of Arthur squeezing into this tiny, hot space with him is obscene, terrible torture, so Merlin grits his teeth and says, 'In here -' shakily.

'Get out here this instant,' growls Arthur. He sounds furious. Merlin shivers, forces himself to crawl to the tent door and stick his head out. The sun's so bright. He blinks.

'You look awful,' says Arthur, blinking right back. He drops to his knees and reaches out. 'Christ, Merlin, when you ran off like that I thought - anyway, fuck, it doesn't matter. What's wrong?'

'Don't know,' says Merlin, pulling away before Arthur can touch. 'I - that thing stung me, and now I'm all -' All hot and bothered, he doesn't say, horny as hell, sweating, feverish, like if he doesn't get fucked four ways from Sunday _right now_ he'll die. But he can't, because they're in the middle of godforsaken bumfuck nowhere, and the only person around is Arthur. '- flu-y,' he finishes, lamely.

'Doesn't look like the flu to me,' says Arthur. This time he grabs before Merlin can push him away, laying the flat of his hand on Merlin's forehead. 'You're burning up, but … What the hell stung you?'

'I dunno, Arthur, I'm a palaeontologist, not a bloody beekeeper,' Merlin snaps, and yanks himself backwards before his body can disobey orders and launch him _forwards_. 'Doesn't matter. I probably just need a good night's sleep.'

Arthur looks hurt. He opens his mouth to retort and then shuts it with a snap. 'Yeah, of course,' he says.

'I'm sorry,' says Merlin, because there's still hours of daylight left and he's making Arthur waste it. They've only got a week before the helicopter comes back, and fieldwork is expensive.

'Don't worry about it,' says Arthur. 'Get better, yeah? I'll see you in the morning.'

***

Merlin is not better in the morning. Or the morning after. He can barely make it out of the tent, he aches all over, he _craves_ touch and his own hands aren't doing a fucking thing for him. He's tried to be quiet about it but tents are only canvas and there's no way Arthur hasn't heard the noises he's been making.

He may die of shame before he dies of whatever's boiling his blood and making him sweat bullets.

On the third day, it stays dark and muggy, and Merlin's confused til there's a rumble of thunder and then the pitter-patter of rain. The rain breaks the unbearable humidity, cools him down finally.

Then his tent starts to leak. Water puddles on the groundsheet. His sleeping bag soaks through. And it's blessedly, deliciously cold. He writhes in his sodden bedding, enjoying it, wrapping his hand around the erection he hasn't managed to shake.

He's starting to shiver when the pole of his tent breaks, dumps fabric and fibreglass on top of him, and okay, he knows that's probably not good but there's something in the feeling of being pinned down. He moans, bucking into his own hand.

There's a noise and then Arthur's arms grab him. Before he knows what's going on, Arthur's dragged him outside and is bundling him into the other tent. 'For fuck's sake, Merlin,' he says, shoving himself in basically on top of Merlin, and zipping the tent up behind him. 'You can't just -'

He stops.

'Um,' says Merlin, weakly. His cock is hanging out of his pants and he's sweating again already, and Arthur is literally all over him, this is a one man tent for God's sake. 'I don't know what's wrong,' he says. 'But it hurts,' he whispers. 'Fuck.'

Arthur presses his hand to Merlin's forehead again. 'Fuck,' he echoes. 'Jesus, Merlin, you're the temperature of molten lead. I'm gonna kill bloody Leon, he swore -'

'Swore what?' Merlin asks, trying to ignore the feeling of skin on skin, trying to hold himself in check.

'Swore those rumours weren't true,' Arthur growls. 'Merlin, I'm so sorry.' He slides his hand down to cup Merlin's cheek. 'But you need to let me help you.'

'What?' Merlin's dizzy, desperate, confused. And then Arthur puts a hand on his cock and he nearly jumps out of his skin.

'Shh,' Arthur says. 'It's just me. Let me take care of you, yeah?'

But a hand on his dick, even one he's daydreamed about for years, isn't gonna satisfy the feeling coursing through Merlin's veins. 'I want,' he says, panting, reaching for Arthur. 'Need. God, Arthur, want you in me, _please_ -'

'Shh,' Arthur says. 'If that's what you want, Merlin.' He slides his hands around Merlin's body, pushing his clothes away. 'Let me make it good for you. Tell me how you like it.'

'Don't know,' says Merlin, rolling onto his belly, arching into Arthur's touch, the spit-slick fingers already finding their way into him. 'Never done it before.'

Arthur makes a noise like he's been punched, then he's kissing Merlin fiercely, his neck, his throat, pulling his head around to kiss his mouth, both of them gasping into it. Merlin feels like he's melting, rutting backwards into the curve of Arthur's body until Arthur snarls and grabs his hips.

He's gentle, though. Merlin's breath sobs out of him with every thrust, his bones go to rubber, then water and he slumps into Arthur's sleeping bag. Arthur reaches around and holds him up. 'Let it go,' he orders.

Three days and no relief, but when Arthur kisses Merlin's ear and says, 'for me, Merlin, c'mon,' that's all Merlin can take.

***

The new species of _Stegosaurus_ they find after the storm and Merlin's fever both finally break, is the _second_ best outcome of the trip, in Merlin's opinion.

 

 

Entry 7

 **Warnings:** Magic bestiality (Merlin is temporarily in the shape of a dog at Arthur's request), knotting, praise kink.  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin

*

"Come here, boy." Arthur seated himself on the fur rug by the fire. "Come here, good boy."

Yapping, the dog scampered across the floor to put its head in his lap. It was good and solid to the touch. And it had Merlin's magic eyes: golden and intelligent, strangely human.

Merlin had asked him to reveal his filthiest, most forbidden fantasy, and Arthur had, after much wheedling. He'd told Merlin how the sight of a dog breeding a bitch at the royal kennels had been his sexual awakening, how he'd always wondered what being mounted would feel like.

What had kept him from taking his fantasy out of the realm of dreams and into reality was the inviolability of dogs - of anything innocent, be it animals, children, or fools. But a warlock shifting his shape was different, it still had the mind of a man.

Sensing that Arthur's thoughts had wandered, the dog clambered over him and licked at his face. Arthur laughed, trying to fend it off but only ending up cupping that big head in his hands, stroking the ears and the muscular neck. He fell on his back with the dog on top, still licking and nosing at him.

When Arthur kept laughing, the dogs tongue touched his lips, his teeth, and even his tongue. It tasted human, like Merlin. It was equal parts reassuring and uncanny.

The dog was heavy on top of Arthur, a solid mass of flesh. He submitted to it like he would never do to a man, caressing it as it kept him pinioned.

Soon he felt wetness elsewhere and he dared to trail his hand down, only to find that the huge cock was free of its sheath, hard against his naked skin. The want made his body taut. He arched his back, begging wordlessly, making sure his hardness found the dog's.

The dog yelped. There was a pause, a delicate break in the rhythm when Arthur could have made it known that this was not what he wanted. He did not. His course was set. He would continue.

He allowed his body to relax again, and the dog moved. Arthur sat up. His heart was pounding in his chest. He crawled on all fours over to the bed, making sure to keep his arse raised and his legs wide, offering himself.

He wasn't sure he'd be able to take the dog's weight without something to support him, so he placed himself with his upper body on the bed and his backside poking out. He reached for the ointment. His body was nice and open, and it wasn't difficult to add more to the slickness already there.

He spread his legs and looked over his shoulder. The dog lumbered over and sniffed at him, its nose cold against Arthur's flesh. Arthur arched his back, signalling his willingness. He felt like someone in a dream. Moments trickled by like drops of quicksilver as he waited.

The dog barked sharply. With a lurch, it settled, its body so big and heavy. There was no escape, the gods knew if even Merlin's human mind could stop his dog's body now. Arthur tried to breathe calmer, but he was too overwhelmed with something like a panicked hunger to school himself.

The paws lay on the bed, framing his sides. Arthur clasped his left wrist with his right hand, pretending he was tied up, even more helpless. He wished he were. He lowered his head and bit into the bed covers.

The cock bobbed against his buttocks, then found his cleft. It was so hard and it poked against his taint a few times before he gave in and guided it. The dog was instinct-driven, out to procreate; it didn't care about human niceties like courting and simply shoved in, coring Arthur with a single, powerful thrust. Arthur groaned into the bed, shocked by the stab of the sudden intrusion.

But he wanted this; his mind wanted it and his body adapted to suit. Still on that weird edge that was both pain and pleasure, Arthur was fucked. He was completely owned. For the first time since he lost his virginity, he was with someone who treated him like a useful hole, nothing more and nothing less.

The thrusts were deep and rough; deeper still as the knot was pushed inside, swelling to the size of Merlin's fist. Arthur cried out, certain that he would burst. The dog slowed down. They were locked together, impeding movement. The dog still tried, sending waves of fierce heat through Arthur's body every time the knot stretched the skin and muscle surrounding it.

The dog climaxed. There was none of the theatrics of a human orgasm, just an intensified thrusting followed by stillness. Arthur felt the pulsing inside him, then the dog moved, pulling at the knot until Arthur whined, nearly falling off the bed. They ended up bottom to bottom, tied.

The bedspread was wet around Arthur's cock, but he wasn't aware of having come. It had all just leaked out of him. He settled as comfortable as he could to wait it out and fell asleep. He only woke up as the cock inside him slipped out followed by a gush of hot fluid drenching his taint and balls.

When something touched his shoulder, it was a hand.

"Come here, boy," Merlin said, and Arthur did: turning around to sag against Merlin's body and hide his face against Merlin's hard, bony chest. "Shh, come here. That's it. Good boy."

 

 

Entry 8

 **Title:** It's New  
Warnings: none  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

"Nugh-" The bit off whimper that forced it's way from Arthur's throat had the King smirking in satisfaction.

Arthur tightened his hold around the base of Merlin's cock, holding him back from completion.

Arthur racked his eyes over Merlin, taking in the flush of his skin, hair that stuck up in all directions.

Merlin had already climaxed once, after Arthur had taken him into his mouth. Licking and sucking until Merlin came with a cry, but even with the recent spend, the Merlin was already hard once more, and nearing completion as Arthur continued his ministrations.

Arthur shifted his hips, his cock pressing against Merlin's prostate as he did, eliciting another moan from the servant.

"Gods, Arthur." Merlin panted, his tongue sliding out to wet his lips. "You're so gorgeous like this."

"Of course I am," Arthur with drew a little, before rocking his hips forwards, covering his own urge to moan by continuing, "I'm always gorgeous."

"Pr-Ah- You complete prat." Merlin managed to stutter out, head thrown right back against the pillows.

"And I think you look rather gorgeous spread as you are on _my_ bed, with _my_ cock in you." To emphasis his point, Arthur squeezed harder around Merlin's cock.

"Ah, Arthur. Just let me come already!" Merlin wiggled against the bed, his eyes squeezing shut.

Teeth dug into ruby lips as Arthur thrust again.

"I'm not letting you come again until I have."

"Wha?" The question came out slightly hazy.

"Haven't you heard, Merlin? It's this new concept called socialism." With that said, Arthur thrust twice more before he came with a shout.

"Merlin!"

 

 

Entry 9

 **Warnings:** Crack + pineapple.  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

Merlin’s and Arthur’s parents had been mortal enemies. That’s usually the case when one is a world famous superhero couple with a hankering to save the world (Merlin’s), and the other evil masterminds with a desire to rule the world (Arthur’s). However, whenever they weren’t in spandex and could take it out on each other physically, occasionally they met at the supermarket and would glare the heck out of each other. Through the venomous stares and whispered threats, the chubby toddlers had been taught to hate each other on sight.

The ingrained hate had continued throughout their school years, because both Good™ and Evil™ parents want their children to get the best education possible, and Destiny™ would have it that Merlin and Arthur never managed to get a break from of each other.

Arthur follows in his parents footsteps, desperately craving their approval. He graduates with honours (and a cautionary warning) from Essetir University of Higher Chemistry and brags to everyone about being top of his class until Merlin says “Are you, though?” and shoves his own grades in Arthur’s face.

It turns out that Arthur is _almost_ top of his class.

Merlin is too clever for his own good and doesn’t really see what use it is saving the world when you can use it for experiments instead. His parents frown at it, and the family dinners becomes increasingly more awkward until Arthur’s and Merlin’s parents make an unexpected truce and all move to Bermuda together. Both boys get sporadic postcards of sunny beaches and a cheery “Wish you were here!” on the front, and a well-meaning “Keep yourself out of trouble, love” on the back.

They never do.

***

There’s a deafening crack as the lightning strike and Arthur staggers with the power coursing through the building. Lucky he’s wearing his super-absorbent lightning-strike suit! It’s like he can read Merlin’s mind these days. He sighs.

“Come on!” he shouts. “You can do better than that!”

“Fuck you, you fucking… fucking… WHATEVER! I’ve got fucking _documentation_ I’m smarter than you!” Merlin shouts back down the spiral staircase that leads to the top of his tower where he keeps all his Evil Sciencey things.

Arthur bristles with indignation. It’s been six years. Merlin should fucking finally leave their grades out of it.

“You’re smart like a fucking tumble-dryer!” he yells.

There’s a short pause from upstairs as Arthur keeps climbing the stairs.

“That… doesn’t make any sense?”

“Of course it does, don’t be silly.”

Merlin looks down on him from the top of the stairs. “No, it doesn’t.”

“It could?” Arthur tries and fires his laser gun at him perfunctorily.

“Whatever.” Merlin dodges the shot without any real effort and stands back. “Get up here with your Science Things so we can finally fight this out.”

With a little bit of a huff, Arthur climbs the stairs. He looks around.

“Like what you’ve done with the place.”

The room is filled with strange machines and thingymajigs, and a few puffing test tubes on top of that, like a real Evil Lab™ should be.

Merlin smiles gloriously at him and the warm feeling in Arthur’s chest makes him want to escape this horrible situation immediately.

“Thanks! I’ve spent too much time re-decorating it.”

There’s an awkward pause.

“Anyway, what have you got today?” Merlin asks and starts tinkering with a few glass flasks on a nearby bench.

Arthur reaches into his belt and pulls out a few small glass vials. “Um,” he says, “Reincarnation lotion, Pretty-Silly Stories, Flowery Evilness, Sun Behind a Cloud…”

When he realises how Merlin stares at him, he just shrugs. “It’s my new assistant, Freya. She’s an optimist and I haven’t had the heart to tell her about the power of a scary name.”

“You don’t want to crush her. That’s…” Merlin looks surprised. “... rather sweet.”

That dangerous warm feeling is spreading in Arthur’s chest now and it’s rather uncomfortable. He can feel himself blushing.

“Uh, well… Should we start fighting, or…?”

That seems to make Merlin snap out of it. “Yeah!” he says. “Yeah, of course. What else are we here for?”

Arthur wants to say he wants to touch Merlin instead of fighting him, but he guesses it’s not the right answer. They always fight with potions and machines. “Yeah, what else?” he says instead.

“I’ve got some Horrible Hits to start,” Merlin says, his voice soft. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Arthur says and braces for the blow by closing his eyes. It’s quite a strong potion, that one.

But the blow never comes.

When he opens his eyes again, Merlin is close. Too close.

“Sorry,” Merlin says. “I just wanted…”

But Arthur a 100% onboard with whatever Merlin wanted, so he cradles Merlin’s face and pulls him almost all the way in for a kiss. When Merlin closes the distance and presses their lips together, Arthur’s brain goes completely numb with shock and arousal.

“Really?” he says when they break apart.

“Love and hate is a close thing,” Merlin says and smiles weakly. “Wanted to do that for years.”

And then they lose all sense of both space and finesse and end up in a corner of the completely round room. In his eagerness to get out of this lightening-proof suit, Arthur knocks over a stray pineapple and gets momentarily distracted until Merlin uses a suit-melting potion on him to get him naked and then proceeds to swallow his cock down like he’s starving and Arthur’s cock is a meaty sausage.

“Uhh,” Arthur says and points to the pineapple. “Pineapple?”

Merlin looks up at him and raises his eyebrows like he wants to know what Arthur’s priorities are. Arthur gets the idea.

“Nevermind”, he says.

And it turns out, Merlin really is Evil™, because he doesn’t allow Arthur to come even though he begs and begs for it.

But this time, Arthur doesn’t come second, and even gets a -- rather nice -- revenge a few days later.

 

 

Entry 10

 **Warnings:** Animal play, bodyswap, accidental voyeurism  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin

"We need to know more about Arthur's plans and strategies," Morgause said. "He's the de facto ruler of Camelot, now that Uther's just an empty husk."

Morgana frowned in distaste. "Arthur is an oh-so-noble and fairly gullible do-gooder, but he keeps his own counsel. It won't be easy for any spy of ours to get close to him. Only Merlin has his complete confidence."

"There is a spell we might use," Morgause mused. "A body swap. That would allow you Merlin's access to the prince, with Arthur none the wiser."

"Me, stumbling around in the body of that murderous simpleton with his enormous ears?" Morgana hissed, venomous. "If I were to do it, you'd have to ensure there's a time limit on the spell. I will not risk being stuck in the shape of my poisoner forever!"

"That can be arranged," Morgause confirmed, her smile reassuring. "All you need do is to be touching Merlin when I cast the spell, and you two will swap bodies for a single day."

   


   


* * * *

The sister sorceresses entered Camelot at night, distracting the guards with the usual simple enchantments. Hiding in an alley near the physician's chambers, they waited for their quarry to appear.

Merlin ducked out of Gaius's doorway shortly after daybreak, hurrying towards the castle. Yawning mightily, he looked more asleep than awake. When he trotted by, Morgana left her hiding-place and approached him, the hood of her long cloak concealing her face.

Just as she reached out to grip Merlin's arm, and Morgause's eyes caught fire with the powerful magic she had prepared, a big blackish-brown dog came bounding out of nowhere. It rushed right at Merlin, wagging its tail, barking loudly and pouncing excitedly. The creature nearly toppled him. It was Berbay-Odothay, the animated statue, who had roamed the streets of Camelot for years. Merlin had never had the heart to turn him back to stone, and the dog loved him for it.

It all happened simultaneously and in the blink of an eye; Merlin tussled with the dog, Morgana backed away from the two of them frantically (she was a cat person, after all), and Morgause let the words of her spell fly. _"Bebiede þe forbregdan chinchilla ealdu!"_

   


   


* * * *

Merlin stumbled into Arthur's chambers, barely managing to stand on his two legs. Nothing new in that, Arthur thought to himself, but the big dog that his manservant brought along _was_ new. It was highly inappropriate.

"Merlin, why would I want another dumb creature around when I've got you?" he joked. "Take the dog outside."

Merlin, being Merlin, neither replied nor obeyed. He was too busy sniffing around the remains of Arthur's chicken dinner from last night. As per his usual, he'd failed to remove the leftovers in a timely manner. Merlin was _literally_ sniffing, Arthur noted with worry. He really was getting stranger every day.

Arthur didn't press the point about the dog. The animal looked well-behaved and docile, after all, and remained by the door. He supposed it could stay - for now.

"If you didn't bring me breakfast, at least help me get dressed," he said, exasperated.

At the sound of his voice, Merlin bounded over gleefully, dropping down in front of Arthur and pressing his face to Arthur's crotch, which was only covered by the fabric of his soft linen nightshirt.

The prince's privates were damp with night sweat and the seed he had spilled while lost in erotic dreams of his manservant. Close up, there was an unmistakable, pungent smell. Merlin was _snuffling_ now, loudly and appreciatively.

"Merlin, that's quite enough!" Arthur roared, scandalized. Retreating, he felt his back hit the bedpost.

Merlin followed on all fours, playfully butting his head against Arthur's strong thighs. Then he shamelessly started licking the cloth covering Arthur's cock and balls with long, wet strokes, all the while emitting small, pleading whines.

"Merlin! What the - "

Jammed against the bed, Arthur froze in shock. He couldn't believe this was happening. His cock was beginning to take a definite interest, though, rising to greet the onslaught of Merlin's eager tongue. The canine playfulness; the sensual contrast between the chill of the wet cloth and Merlin's heated licks; the whole _incredibly_ indecent situation; - it turned Arthur on.

Almost of its own volition, his hand sank down to rest on Merlin's head, petting his dark hair gently.

Merlin pulled back and looked up with the most dopey, delighted grin Arthur had ever seen. In response, Arthur's heart thumped with affection and arousal. He smiled and nodded.

The big dog by the door, all but forgotten, observed them with eyes as big as saucers. An idea, and a desire, had been born.

   


   


* * * *

Some time later, Morgause gazed into the depths of her crystal, stunned by its unexpected vision.

She saw Merlin and Arthur, both of them naked. Merlin was crouching in front of his master, panting eagerly, his hands held in front much like the paws of a begging dog. There was some sort of furry object emerging from his bare behind. It looked like a tail. Could it possibly be affixed to a... butt plug?

Arthur was petting Merlin with one hand while readying his impressive hard-on with the other. "Good boy. Such a nice dog. You deserve a treat."

Merlin's lean arse shook as he waggled his tail in joy and excitement. Opening wide, he enthusiastically let Arthur feed him his cock.

"You like that, don't you?" Arthur gasped. "Goooood boy!"

Morgause recoiled, looking at Morgana with horror in her eyes. "The dog still possesses Merlin's body. The spell timing must have misfired!"

"Oh," Morgana shuddered. "Then surely the goddess herself intervened that day, to save me from being Merlin for the rest of my life. She guards us at all times."

Morgause nodded pensively. "We must never use that spell again."

"A permanent dog's life for Merlin," Morgana smirked. "It serves him right. Let's leave it at that."

  


* * * *

  
  
Back in Camelot, Arthur and Merlin were cuddling together in drowsy bliss, grateful that Merlin's one day as a dog had finally made them admit to their deepest, most secret desires. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you have time! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold the porny entries for week three of the Pornalot fest! These week our porners were given a kink, a trope, and a word to integrate in their entry. You can see the selection [here](http://pornalot.livejournal.com/4055.html).
> 
> Each entry has individual warnings but they have not been mod-checked so proceed at your own risk.
> 
> Please vote for your favourite entries! All you need is an LJ account :D You can vote [HERE](http://pornalot.livejournal.com/6106.html)

Entry 11

 **Title:** Good Boy  
**Warnings:** none  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

Just after midnight, Merlin’s phone buzzes with a text from Arthur.

_what are you doing tomorrow_

_essay on socialism_ , Merlin replies. _you have a better offer?_

_I’m showing tomorrow. dad’s leaving for the weekend after. stay over?_

Then the phone buzzes again. _i bought something new._

Merlin’s stomach fizzes with anticipatory butterflies. _i’ll be there at 8._

***

Merlin lets himself into the Pendragon house at 7:57. Arthur’s bedroom door is open, and Merlin pauses there to survey the scene; Arthur’s riding kit tossed in a sweaty pile, a new ribbon hanging on the trophy display. On the floor beside the bed sits the grooming bucket, deliberately placed. 

Arthur himself is sprawled naked on his side, eyes closed. His breathing isn’t slow enough for sleep, but his body is lax, cock draped against his thigh.

Merlin’s already three steps into the room when he notices the tail, a silky fall of golden horsehair fanning across the mattress and disappearing between Arthur’s arse cheeks. Groin tightening, Merlin moves in to have a closer look, and yes, it’s attached to a plug that Arthur’s _put inside himself_ while waiting for Merlin’s arrival.

He has to pause to take a slow breath; then he steps around beside Arthur’s head and quietly clucks his tongue.

Arthur twitches, eyes fluttering open and fixing on Merlin. Delicately Merlin touches his cheek, rubs the bony ridge of his nose. Leaning close, Merlin can smell sweat and stable. “You worked so hard today,” he murmurs. “What a fine pony you are.” With a slow exhale, Arthur’s eyes slide closed again. 

Merlin smiles and strokes down his neck, over his shoulder and flank, then pats the meaty muscle of his outer thigh; the tail shifts as Arthur’s arse clenches. “I know just what you need.” He reaches into the bucket, drawing out silky cord--the halter and lead. Arthur submits without fuss as the cords slide over his head, secure under his chin and across the bridge of his nose. Merlin loops the lead around the bedpost; he doesn’t need to tie it.

When Merlin reaches for the bucket again, Arthur shifts onto all fours; at the first touch of the curry comb on his back, he shudders and relaxes. “Good boy,” Merlin soothes, and Arthur blows a breath out through his lips.

Item by item Merlin applies the contents of the bucket; massaging circles with the curry comb, gentle flicks of the stiff bristle brush, long strokes with the body brush. He takes the mane comb to Arthur’s hair, smoothing his bangs back, and their eyes catch.

“Shall we comb your lovely tail?” Merlin asks, assessing. Arthur whickers, shifting. Merlin kneels beside Arthur’s legs, runs a palm down Arthur’s spine to close his hand around the base of the tail; testing, he slowly twists it, and Arthur gives a throaty nicker. “Beautiful,” Merlin breathes, and starts brushing.

He lets each long stroke pull at the plug as Arthur’s breath grows faster; gently he tries tilting it, angling the fall of hair beautifully up and pressing the end of the plug down inside. Arthur grunts and jerks like he’s touched a live wire. When he starts to tremble and pant, Merlin relents. 

Arthur tips his head to look back, mouth open and face flushed; Merlin lets the moment draw out like taffy, then smiles. “All right,” he says, and slides the halter from Arthur’s face.

Immediately, as any freshly-groomed pony does, Arthur rolls onto his back and writhes on the bedspread like it’s a proper dust bath. Merlin laughs and shakes his head, taking in the flush mottling Arthur’s chest and stiffening his cock. His own erection is uncomfortable in his jeans, so he shucks them off and kneels back on the bed in his underpants. “That was supposed to be relaxing,” Merlin chides as Arthur stops wriggling, limbs cocked up in the air. “Now look how worked up you are.”

Arthur tosses his head, and Merlin gives his chest an affectionate rub. “You’re really quite a wicked pony, aren’t you.” With his palm Merlin circles Arthur’s nipples, not enough to pull him out of his headspace, but enough to make his cock weep against his taut stomach; then Arthur tips his head back and writhes again, and quick as a flash Merlin straddles him. “Enough of that. A good pony would keep still.”

Arthur snorts a breath, body going quiet. “That’s it,” Merlin murmurs, tilting his hips to slide their erections together. “Easy, boy.” Arthur’s back arches as Merlin drags his clothed cock and balls and hole over Arthur’s bare skin. “Someday I’ll let you mount me,” he says, breathlessly imagining. “Would you like that, you wicked thing? To mount me like a brood mare?”

Chest heaving, Arthur gives a heartfelt groan; from the human sound of it, he’s close. Merlin rocks his hips faster, a cantering rhythm. “Come on, boy,” he pants, dropping his forehead to Arthur’s chest. “Oh _fuck_ \--”

With a high, urgent cry Arthur bucks up beneath him, coming in spurts. The scent of it fills Merlin’s nose; he imagines that hot spurt inside him, and comes in his pants with a shout.

They twitch and pant against each other, rubbing out the aftershocks. When Merlin can control his limbs, he flops to the side to get a cloth from the bucket and gently wipes the sweat from Arthur’s skin. He cleans the mess from his stomach and his cock, prompting a muted moan; then he reaches between Arthur’s legs and carefully removes the plug. Arthur grunts, heaves onto his side as Merlin tosses the towel and tail away and peels off his sticky underpants. 

Arthur’s fingers unclench, his limbs relaxing into a more human configuration; Merlin strokes his hair with gentle fingers. “D’you want some water?”

Arthur shakes his head, then manhandles Merlin closer. “Just want you.” Merlin lets himself be pulled, cuddling Arthur into his arms and nosing in for a kiss; Arthur gives it to him, sweet and soft. 

“Good boy.”

 

 

Entry 12

 **Warnings/notes:** orgasm control / historical au / mercury  
**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

Merlin's living in Florence as cheaply as he can, hoping for patronage between his visits to museums and literary salons, when he meets Arthur for the first time.

"Are you a writer, then, or an artist?" Arthur frowns at Merlin, as if he's trying to answer the question on his own simply by examining Merlin's wardrobe. "An artist, I'd say."

"Can I not be both?" Merlin clasps his hands behind his back and surveys the gathering in the drawing room. Englishmen, mostly, and aside from Arthur, Merlin's already discovered they have no interest in his work. "Is poetry not art? And does art not speak to poetry? They're both prophetic."

"Perhaps. As long as both aren't the work of a dilettante." He takes a step closer to Merlin, close enough that their shoulders brush. "I should like to see your work." 

Englishmen abroad always seem to find each other and Arthur is unmistakably English. Aside from his wheat-blond hair and blue eyes, he dresses exactly like all the other young men who've passed through France and Italy on the Grand Tour, accompanied by their tutors and servants and classical education. 

Yet, Arthur is different. He sends Merlin letters and sketches from Rome, images of the ancient world and of his own longing, his own desire to find something eternal. 

'Come meet me in Vienna. I long to hear your voice and not simply read your words. If you have any confidence in what you call prophecy--'

Merlin goes to Vienna, letter folded in his pocket, yet it is almost too much to hope that Arthur's desire matches Merlin's, that he longs for some of the things Merlin does. 

"No," Arthur says when Merlin voices that doubt during a moment of weakness and intoxication, "it is not too much. I want--" he says and glances aside. "I would like to know you better, through more than just your art." 

"Through this?" Merlin asks, both weak and brave at the same time, for he cannot resist the urge to brush his thumb over Arthur's lower lip. 

Arthur's breath catches; he nods, and his eyes drift shut as Merlin strokes his lip again, then touches the corner of his mouth. 

Merlin touches Arthur's face, cups Arthur's cheek against his palm, and leans in to kiss him. Another light touch, then a true kiss, lips and tongue and all the warmth that Merlin can sum up to make Arthur sigh for him. 

Sigh and press in against him, already hard and already flushed and needy. Merlin drops a hand between Arthur's thighs; when Arthur's breath catches, he shakes his head. 

"No. Not yet."

He kisses Arthur again, and leads him over to the bed, and makes a slow, practiced art of undressing him slowly. Each touch, each kiss, each brush of Merlin's fingers against his warm skin brings Arthur closer and closer, and each time Merlin draws him back again. 

Merlin leaves Arthur sprawled on the bed, breathless and wanting. 

"I want you to wait for me," he says when Arthur touches himself. 

Arthur slides the hand from his chest to his stomach, more confident in his need than he was earlier, and rests his hand at his hip. "Come to bed with me. Come to Munich, and back to London with me..." 

Merlin turns aside as he pulls off his cravat. "I will, if you ask me again, later." He won't make that sort of promise now; he won't hold Arthur to any promises he makes tonight, either. 

"I will. Merlin, please..." 

Merlin returns to the bed in his smallclothes and glides his own hand down Arthur's chest to his stomach to his cock. Arthur jerks at the touch, another 'please' on his lips as Merlin draws his hand away once more. 

Merlin doesn't even want to come before Arthur, he only wants to make Arthur wait, to watch Arthur until he has reached the point where he cannot wait, where he cannot control himself, where he is flushed and sweating and desperate, where he is Merlin's best work of art. 

When he finally lets Arthur come, when he finally lets him go, the moment is like quicksilver.

 

 

Entry 13

 **Warnings/notes:** Kink - Spanking, Trope - Enemies to lovers, Word - Tumble Dryer  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin

Arthur stood in the laundry room, looking miserably at the bundle of damp washing he’d just pulled out of the machine. It was clean enough. It was also pink.

It was the fifth time in a month. Arthur had carefully checked for random red clothing, there had been nothing. And yet… pink.

Even things that had gone into the machine black had now come out with an unmistakeable pinkish tinge. How was that even possible? He’d tried different machines. There weren’t enough, there was always a queue, but nobody else seemed to be having the pink problem.

Arthur had the race for the washing machines down to a fine art. That annoying Emrys kid from floor two had been at the door, but Arthur had run ahead and got to the last machine just before him. He stood there smirking triumphantly afterwards, but Emrys rubbed him up the wrong way and Arthur couldn’t help himself. There was something about him. And speak of the devil…

“Nice dye job! You like that colour, don’t you?”

Arthur was wearing one of the t-shirts that had fallen victim to the last pink wash. “Maybe you should try it,” he retorted. 

Emrys didn’t seem to wear anything but black. Secretly Arthur thought it looked really good on him, but Emrys was a cocky arse and Arthur was never, ever going to admit the attraction. 

“Hmm… look cool or look…” Emrys considered Arthur’s pink shirt. “…like you. I’ll stick with this, thanks.”

Arthur headed for the tumble dryer. “With my luck even on the lowest setting it’ll shrink all my clothes,” he commented. He could see Emrys smirking mischievously, reflected in the horribly dated mirror tiles behind the dryer. 

“Probably.”

Arthur glanced up just as Emrys’ eyes flashed gold. The tumble dryer settings went haywire. Arthur rounded on Emrys angrily.

“It’s you!” he roared. “You’re a magic user!” 

Emrys favoured Arthur with a cocky smirk. Arthur wasn’t sure if he wanted to hit or kiss that expression right off his face. 

“Took you long enough.”

“No sorry?”

“I’m not sorry. You deserved it, pushing your way in here every time, taking up all the machines.”

“I was dividing up by colours so they wouldn’t run!”

Emrys nodded towards the tumble dryer. “Good job.”

“You ruined my clothes,” Arthur growled. 

Emrys shrugged, infuriating Arthur further. “Should thank me. Least you look more like a proper student instead of a rich prat.”

“I should report you!” Arthur strode across the room and grabbed hold of Emrys by the upper arms, pushing him against the wall and trying not to think how much he’d like to turn him round and fuck him into it. 

Emrys gave a little squeak at the manhandling, and the sound went all the way to Arthur’s traitorous cock. He hoped Emrys wouldn’t notice the tell-tale bulge. 

But the man looked up at Arthur from under his eyelashes, coy, his eyes darkening. “Maybe you’d rather punish me yourself.”

“W…What?” Arthur let go, but Emrys moved closer, right in Arthur’s personal space. Arthur could feel the other man’s breath warm on his face, could smell whatever he’d showered in.

“I said,” Emrys spoke carefully, his face centimetres from Arthur’s, his fingers stroking gently down Arthur’s side, brushing lightly over Arthur’s jean-clad erection. “Maybe you’d rather punish me yourself.”

“That’s what this has been about?”

“No, it’s been about you being a selfish prat with the washing machines, this is just bonus.”

“Emrys…”

“It’s Merlin.”

That figured, with the magic thing going on. 

“Merlin, you owe me,” Arthur growled, “I’ll take it out of your hide.”

“Oh please,” Merlin breathed, eyes wide and eager. “Please do.”

“Jeans down.”

Merlin nearly fell over in his hurry to scramble out of the skinny black jeans he was wearing. He didn’t have underpants on and his cock sprang up proudly the moment it was freed.

Sitting on one of the tatty washroom chairs, Arthur pulled Merlin down and bent him over his knee. Merlin’s pale arse was right there, perky and ready for taking. Arthur was tempted to just go straight to the fucking, but he liked the idea of giving Merlin a good spanking for what he’d done. Merlin wriggled, rubbing his cock against Arthur’s thigh.

Arthur gave him a light slap across the buttocks. “Stay still!” 

Merlin made a noise that sounded halfway between a yelp and a sigh. “Harder,” he urged.

Arthur obliged with a satisfyingly loud smack. 

“I ruined your shirts,” Merlin groaned.

Slap. Okay, it was therapeutic. And judging by the noises Merlin was making, he loved it.

Merlin’s arse was starting to redden with each slap. Arthur caressed each cheek, then ran his finger down Merlin’s crack, pausing to finger his entrance and enjoying the whimper that elicited.

“Is your little bottom sore yet?” Arthur asked. 

“Not enough,” Merlin gasped. “Please…”

“I could make you really feel it.”

“Do,” Merlin urged, rutting desperately against Arthur’s thigh. 

Arthur spanked him again and again, harder. Merlin groaned and arched against him, coming with a moan of pleasure, all down Arthur’s leg. He slumped over Arthur bonelessly, almost purring with contentment. 

Arthur stroked his hair fondly, giving him a few moments to recover. Then warned, “You can clean that up.”

“Knew you’d be a brute,” Merlin murmured sliding down to kneel on the floor. He unzipped Arthur’s fly, looked up to give him a cheeky grin before eagerly taking him in his mouth.

“I’ve forgotten why I didn’t like you,” Arthur sighed a few wonderful minutes later, Merlin in his arms.

“The washing and the cheek,” Merlin reminded him happily. “I’ve been shrinking your jeans too. Your arse looks so much better in them now.”

Arthur thought he’d been getting fat. That needed punishment too. He eyed Merlin speculatively. “What else?”

“Well,” Merlin looked far too pleased with himself. “It’s a long list. Maybe we should go back to your room so I can pay for it properly.”

Arthur wasn’t going to argue with that.

 

 

Entry 14

 **Title:** Supplicant  
**Warnings:** None  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

The witch cackled and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving her words hanging in the air. “Remember, Prince Arthur, you must lie with the servant standing beside you before sunset tomorrow, or you will die!”

Arthur looked over at Merlin, whose mouth was hanging open. He looked back at his small patrol, who looked more amused than shocked.

“Shut up, Gwaine,” Arthur said automatically.

“I didn’t say anything!” Gwaine protested. 

“I know what you were thinking,” Arthur answered.

Gwaine liked to have the last word, so Arthur pretended he didn’t hear it when he muttered, “I’m thinking I’d like to watch.”

+++++

They headed back to Camelot, and as soon as they arrived Arthur dragged Merlin to Gaius’s chambers, where he explained the witch’s curse and asked if there was any remedy.

To his credit, Gaius listened without laughing. He turned to Merlin and said, “Can you confirm that the witch’s exact words are what Arthur just repeated to me?”  
“Yes,” Merlin said sulkily.

“Well, then,” Gaius said briskly. “I’m afraid that sex curses are even more powerful when the planet Mercury is in retrograde, as it is now. Nothing for it but for the two of you to do the deed. Merlin, shall I have a bath drawn for you?”

Merlin stomped off to his room without giving that question the dignity of a reply.

+++++

Arthur knew that Merlin wouldn’t make it easy for him.

He presented himself in Arthur’s chambers as ordered, several hours before sunset. He had in fact bathed and changed into clean clothes, but it was clear he wasn’t thrilled about the idea of taking them off.

Arthur, on the other hand, was wearing nothing but a pair of thin sleeping trousers. He knew that his bare chest was one of his best features, and he figured he might as well be ready for action. He did, after all, pride himself on his military strategy.

He too had bathed, and while in the tub had stroked himself lazily, admitting that the idea of having sex with Merlin was not a totally repulsive idea.

But now, Merlin was standing in front of him with his arms crossed, looking anything but yielding.

“Oh, come on, Merlin, it’s to save our lives!”

“Well, technically, I think the “you” the witch used was singular, so I think you are the only one in danger of dying here.”

Arthur decided that if Merlin stuck his chin in the air any higher it would bump into the ceiling.

“It’s your duty as a loyal subject of Camelot to save the Crown Prince’s life,” Arthur answered, exasperated.

“Again, not to be overly technical, but due to my birth in Cenred’s kingdom I am not actually your subject.” After a pause he added, “Sire.”

“Then do it for my sake, Merlin!” Arthur exploded. “I thought you liked me!”

“Depends on the day,” Merlin observed.

Arthur glared at Merlin for several long beats, and finally said, “Maybe we should sit down and talk about this.”

Merlin had always intended to go through with it. He was fonder of Arthur than he would care to admit even to himself, and he had been lusting after him almost since his first day in Camelot. But he had Arthur over the metaphorical barrel, and decided to have some fun with him.

“All right,” he said slowly. “I’ll do it, but you have to ask me nicely.”

Arthur took a deep breath, and said in a rush, “Merlin will you please do this for me.”

Merlin laughed. “Ohhh, no. That won’t do. I’m going to be saving your life, you know. Try again.”

Arthur scowled, and said more slowly, “Would you do me the honor of sharing my bed? I would be deeply in your debt if you did me this favor.”

“Very polite, and spoken like a true courtier. But I am not a courtier; I am a simple farm boy from Ealdor.” He looked at Arthur expectantly. 

“Well, what do you want, then?” Arthur growled.

“Earthier. With more begging,” Merlin answered simply.

Arthur’s face was getting red, but it was after all very important to him to save his life, and Merlin did look very attractive standing there with an amused look on his face.

 _Begging_ , Arthur thought. _I can do that if I have to._

He thought carefully, and said, “Please Merlin, please do this for me. I promise I’ll make it good for you, and you won’t regret it.”

“Better,” Merlin conceded. “But you aren’t really selling it. Perhaps if you got on your knees it would be easier to get into the mindset of a supplicant?”  
Arthur knew he should be getting angry, but in a strange way he was almost enjoying Merlin bossing him around. He sank to his knees and looked up at Merlin.

“I really really need to take you to bed, Merlin. You’re beautiful, and I want you. I’ve always wanted you, and it took this curse to make me realize it. I am begging you.”

Arthur looked up and saw that Merlin was softening, except for the bulge of his prick, which was at Arthur’s eye level and seemed to be hardening. He went for the big finish.

“Let me suck you, Merlin. I want to taste that gorgeous prick. Please.”

And then he did.

And then they did a lot of other things.

+++++

The curse was averted, and Arthur went on to a long and glorious reign.

Merlin was always by his side, and in his bed.

 

 

Entry 15

 **Warnings:** None. Unless you're not into the used kinks/trope: praise kink, spanking, and sexy toys are mentioned. It's some H/C  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur/Gwen

The short story was Merlin got sacked. The long story is after building up his career for half a year, feeling like he was making a difference in the workplace, and coming in for a special Saturday meeting, he'd found out that he was completely unnecessary to the company, apparently.

He'd collected his things and hopped on the bus home, where he wallowed in misery with his head in his hands. It wasn't exactly sobbing, but Merlin felt hurt and like a failure. He was glad he was the only one home in this state, he felt so embarrassed and so hurt that everything would turn out like this.

Merlin hadn't even noticed the door creak open at first, not until a bag of groceries fell to the ground with a thud and a pineapple rolled onto the floor. He looked up just in time to see Gwen rushing towards him and Arthur standing behind to clean up the newly fallen bag. When he was in Gwen's arms, he'd allowed himself to cry a bit more openly.

The dynamic was something he had not anticipated when they'd started dating. Gwen was all sweetness and Arthur was...abrasive and liked insults instead of terms of endearments. In the bedroom things were different. For example, they began that night with comfort in the form of Gwen getting Merlin to take his mind off of being fired by a firm spanking. He'd counted dutifully until twenty and it definitely made him think of very little more than how good it felt to be loved and cared for.

After that, it was Arthur's firm hands that worked him open, covering him in gentle kisses and soft words of affection. Gwen would tease him with a flick to the nipple, or cutting in the way of a kiss or two, but mostly she waited until he was ready for her. She looked like a dream in the strapon, with the purple dildo attached (the one set aside for Merlin specifically).

She had him on his back that day, moving rhythmically inside of him. This was about him, what he needed, what he wanted. Arthur laid beside him, kissing him, occasionally kissing her, and stroking his cock firmly.

Arthur smiled at him with a particularly affectionate look. "You're so beautiful, Merlin. Our Merlin. And the sweetest, kindest-" He punctuated it with a kiss. "You treat us so well, you're the most wonderful thing, do you know that?"

Merlin groaned. Arthur was sometimes like this, sweet and praising, telling him all the things he wouldn't dare outside of the bedroom, or when needed. He liked the praise from anyone, but coming from Arthur it really did something for him.

"Anyone would be lucky to have you, any way, shape, or form, and we've got you like this, how lucky are we?"

He turned to Gwen, as if she had anything to contribute, but Gwen, well Gwen was about the physical, she understood the physical need. Instead she shifted the angle so that she was certain it brushed against Merlin's prostate. He came then, crying out in pleasure, before it was muffled by Arthur's gentle, sweet kissing.

"You're so beautiful," he'd said. "So wonderful, and so very, very valuable, Merlin."

Afterwards, they fell in a heap together. Merlin felt the weight of the aftermath of sex, and the aftermath of crying. Arthur had an arm slung around the both of them, and Gwen put an arm around Merlin's middle. He still felt the burn of being sacked, but he felt warm and sated and content. Once they'd rested up, he'd help them get off, give them something in return. After all, relationships were about the give and take.

 

Entry 16

 **Warnings:** Light dom/sub  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur Pendragon  
**Notes:** A combination of spanking + orgasm control (a bit) + praise kink (also a bit) + enemies to lovers + mercury

“Do you remember all those years we hated each other?” Arthur asks one evening while they’re sat in front of the telly, watching a film that he doesn’t even know the title of.

“It wasn’t _years_. More like… _months_ ,” Merlin replies, popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth. “And I didn’t _really_ hate you. I just thought that you were a self-centered, supercilious prat. Which you are, for the record.”

“I am not!” Arthur shouts at him in outrage. He reaches into the popcorn bowl and tosses a few pieces at Merlin’s head, grinning when they get stuck in Merlin’s hair and he has to dig them out. “You were being unreasonable! First time we met, you almost poisoned me with mercury!”

Now, it’s Merlin’s turn to look at him in indignation.

“Excuse me? You broke my favorite thermometer and you want to blame it on me?” Merlin shouts, sitting up on the sofa and turning to look at Arthur. The telly keeps running in the background, but neither Merlin nor Arthur are paying attention to it anymore.

“Why did you even still have a mercury thermometer?” Arthur asks, ducking as Merlin flings a piece of popcorn at his head. It misses by a few millimetres and lands on the floor. “You’re going to be cleaning that up, by the way.”

“Oh, am I?” Merlin asks. He takes the bowl of popcorn off his lap and moves it onto the coffee table, then he manoeuvres to straddle Arthur’s lap. “How about you make me?” He leans down to bite at Arthur’s earlobe. Arthur hisses at the pleasure-pain, and firmly plants his hands on Merlin’s hips.

“Yes, how about,” he replies. He digs his fingers into Merlin’s sides, making sure to jab them right into Merlin’s ticklish spots. There’s a flurry of movement as Merlin squeals and tries to get away, and he ends up on his back between Arthur and the couch.

“You cheater!” he shouts, trying to push back into the couch in an attempt to get away from Arthur. Arthur, on the other hand, pushes closer and presses his lips to Merlin’s, biting at them until Merlin moans.

“All’s fair in love and war, _love_ ,” Arthur says, drawing back and reaching down to unbutton Merlin’s shirt. He lets go of Merlin for a split second to slide it off his shoulders, grasping Merlin’s wrists in his hand when he reaches up to do the same to Arthur’s.

“Oh, for crying out loud!” Merlin exclaims, eyes pointedly darting between his wrists and Arthur’s clothed chest.

“You will be, in a few minutes,” Arthur counters, his free hand travelling lower to unzip Merlin’s trousers. They, along with Merlin’s boxers, are around his ankles within seconds, and Merlin bites back a moan when Arthur’s hand wraps around his half-hard cock and begins to slowly stroke it. It doesn’t take long for it to harden completely under his ministrations.

“Damn it, Arthur, get _on_ with it,” Merlin moans, moving his head up to try to trap Arthur’s lips in a kiss. Arthur allows the action, but doesn’t bother speeding up the movements of his hand. Instead, he slows it down even more, taking pleasure in the way Merlin writhes underneath him in an attempt to get more friction.

“No, Merlin,” Arthur chastises. He let’s go of Merlin’s cock to hit the side of his arse, making sure that Merlin knows that he isn’t in any situation to make demands. Merlin’s breath hitches at the action, but he otherwise ignores Arthur in favor of pushing up his hips.

Arthur backs up until he’s sitting at the other end of the couch. He pulls Merlin along by the hold he has on his wrists, and firmly places him over his lap, trapping Merlin’s cock in between Arthur’s own legs.

“What are you-” Merlin begins to say, but breaks off with a moan when Arthur’s hand smacks his arse yet again, this time leaving reddened skin in its wake.

“You didn’t listen, Merlin. I think a bit punishment is in order,” Arthur retorts, raining down another three hits in quick succession. Merlin whimpers at each of the strikes, and when Arthur lays down his hand, he tries to wriggle away, despite the fact that he’s trapped in a position that leaves him unable to do so. It also leaves him unable to brace himself against the sofa. “Count,” Arthur orders. “Start at one.”

“O-one,” Merlin groans when the blow lands on the back of his left thigh. “Two,” he counts, when another hits the middle of his arse. By the time Arthur is done, Merlin is a desperate, crying mess beneath him and his arse is completely red.

“You’ll listen now, won’t you?” Arthur purrs, letting the fingers of his free hand sift through Merlin’s hair. He tugs on it a bit when Merlin nods his agreement. His cock, if anything, had gotten harder, which is something that Arthur notices when he pulls Merlin to sit on the sofa next to him, enjoying the sounds Merlin makes when the action aggravates his sensitive flesh. “Do you want to come, Merlin?”

It’s a trick question - one Merlin almost falls for.

“Ye-,” he starts, but breaks off with a shake of his head in the nick of time. “O-only if you want me to.”

“Good boy,” Arthur praises, smiling at him. He moves his hand to finally, _finally_ stroke Merlin’s cock, and Merlin moans, but obediently stays as still as he can. Arthur can see that he’s close - his balls are drawing up to his groin, and he’s trembling all over, and Arthur decides to finally show a little mercy. “You can come now.”

And Merlin does, with his loudest moan yet.

 

Entry 17

 **Warnings:** A/B/O, bodyswap  
**Pairing:** Gwaine/Mordred

“Are you sure about this?” Gwaine asked.

“Of course I’m sure,” Mordred replied.

Gwaine narrowed his eyes as he stared at the liquid in his glass. “So I won’t turn into a chinchilla or something?”

Mordred laughed. “Of course you won’t! You’ll feel a bit sick, at worst.” He bit on his lips. “We don’t have to do this.”

“No, I want to!” Gwaine assured him. “I suggested it, remember?”

Mordred smiled and said, voice gentle, “You don’t have to go through.”

“I want to,” Gwaine repeated. Without further ado he clinked his glass with Mordred’s and downed the potion in one go.

Mordred followed suit and sat closer to him. “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

Mordred cupped Gwaine’s cheeks and closed his eyes, murmuring the incantation. Soon he felt as if he was being swept off his feet, and then crammed into a space where he didn’t quite fit. Once he regained his senses he opened his eyes, only to see himself staring back.

“Holy fuck,” Gwaine murmured. His hand went to his throat and he laughed.

“I know,” Mordred replied. He remembered what it felt like to speak with someone else’s voice for the first time, see yourself move by someone else’s will. “You okay?” 

Gwaine nodded. He looked down at Mordred’s hands and wiggled his fingers. “Your hands are so tiny!”

“They’re not!” Mordred protested, laughing. “What does it matter, anyway? I thought you wanted to know what it’s like being an omega, not having hands slightly smaller than your own.”

Gwaine nodded again. “It’s not that different, actually. I’m kind of disappointed.” He grinned. “It’s way more interesting looking at myself from the side.”

Mordred rolled his eyes. “I told you as much. It’s mostly the same, except for sex and some other stuff.”

Gwaine was silent for a moment, then straightened up and shifted in his seat. “Huh.”

“What?” Mordred asked.

“Do you find yourself hot?”

“I… Don’t know?” Mordred replied. “Why?”

“I thought about you. How you are while we’re having sex,” Gwaine explained. “And I—you?—sort of got wet.”

Mordred let out a laugh, surprised. “That’s—wow. I think that’s all you.”

“It’s… Interesting.”

“Well. You’re getting the full experience, at least,” Mordred murmured. “What?” he asked when Gwaine tilted his head to the side.

“You’ve never told me I look kinda cute when I blush.”

Mordred cleared his throat. “You don’t blush all that much, do you?” he replied, then raised an eyebrow. “Do _you_ find yourself hot?”

Gwaine shrugged. “Maybe.” He moved closer. “This is gonna be weird,” he murmured, then leaned in for a kiss. 

It was awkward at first, as if they’d never done this before; clumsy as they operated bodies they weren’t used to. Gwaine let out small, hungry groans Mordred wasn’t used to hearing but made him hot all over nonetheless. They moved further up the bed and Mordred pushed Gwaine onto his back.

“How long do we have?” Gwaine asked, panting. 

“About an hour,” Mordred replied and pinned him to the bed, kissing him again.

“Fuck, fuck,” Gwaine whimpered, over and over. “It’s so weird,” he rambled as Mordred was pulling the trousers off him. “I know I’m the one making those sounds, but because it’s your voice, it’s so…” He groaned and cupped his cock, looking for relief. Mordred knew that wouldn’t be enough. 

He slid Gwaine’s pants down his— _his_ —legs and gave his cock a few pumps. His hand slipped further down and he ran his fingers over the rim a couple of times before he pushed inside with ease.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gwaine cried. “More, more, please—”

Mordred obliged. He ignored how hard he’d gotten and used his hand to fuck Gwaine the way he knew felt _good_ , and Gwaine clearly agreed. He writhed and bucked and tried to fuck himself harder until he bit on his hand to stifle a scream. Mordred gently pumped his fingers in and out as he watched his cock spurt onto his belly and shirt.

Gwaine was looking at him, eyes wide and breath heavy. There was urgency in his gaze, but before he could speak, Mordred said, “Turn over.” 

Gwaine complied, whimpering into the pillow as he alternated between rubbing himself on the sheets and sticking his ass out while Mordred got ready. As he fucked into Gwaine he soaked up every moan, knowing just the way he needed to sound next time he wanted to drive Gwaine out of his skin… In a more figurative sense.

 

 

Entry 18

 **Warnings:** None  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

Arthur’s first instinct was to pull away. 

First, Gwen kissed him and stumbled away without a word when he wiped his mouth and tried to let her down gently. His heart belonged to Lady Vivian. But before he could explain she had left the tent in a hurry.

A few minutes later a nervous Merlin entered and after a minute of awkward bumbling - not that Arthur would expect anything less from him - he suddenly had Merlin kissing him. It was an unpleasant shock. Or so he thought at first, but now...now he couldn’t imagine anything feeling more right.

He had moved his hands up to push Merlin away, but instead of pushing, he found himself pulling Merlin to him. Merlin gasped into his mouth and Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and bent him back a little as he explored Merlin’s mouth with his tongue.

Arthur wasn’t sure who pulled back first, but when Arthur’s eyes fluttered open he could see Merlin staring up at him with a mixture of shock and so much fondness, Arthur’s knees almost buckled.

“Merlin…” Arthur whispered.

When Merlin stumbled out of his arms, Arthur felt a huge loss.

“You kissed me.”

Merlin nodded. “Are you alright?” He was staring deeply into Arthur’s eyes.

Arthur was about to nod when suddenly he felt a searing pain in his side. He gripped Merlin’s shoulder to keep from collapsing to his knees. “What happened?”

“You’re in a fight.”

Arthur’s eyes bulged. 

“It’s a fight to the death and I need you...Arthur, please live. For me.”

Arthur still wasn’t quite sure what was happening, but with the way Merlin was looking at him, and the way he felt after that kiss, he would promise Merlin anything.

~*~

What a day. Arthur was very glad that he and King Olaf were able to make peace without killing each other and now everyone - including that weasel King Alined - had done what they had come to Camelot for and had signed the peace treaty. 

It was all good news, but Arthur was still distracted. He couldn’t stop thinking about Merlin’s kiss. And, unfortunately, Merlin had been avoiding him all day. He had actually had one of King Bristol’s servants bring Arthur his dinner. 

Arthur had been worried and had gone to see Gaius, who had covered - poorly - claiming to have sent Merlin on some errands. It was infuriating and Arthur let Gaius know exactly how he felt.

It was getting ridiculous and he wasn’t going to stand for it much longer. If he had to send one of his knights to find Merlin and drag him back to his chambers he would.

Fortunately, Merlin arrived soon after to attend to getting Arthur ready for bed.

Merlin could barely meet his eyes as he flitted around the room, making sure to be as far from Arthur as possible.

Arthur grinned. He was fairly sure he knew how to make Merlin talk. “Merlin, would you like to try some of this?” He pointed at the fruit sitting in front of him.

Merlin walked over and looked over at the yellow fruit and wrinkled his nose. “What is it?”

“It’s called a pineapple. Apparently, King Bristol discovered them on his travels and he can’t get enough of them. I can see why. They’re so sweet.” Arthur picked up a piece and savored the bite. He moaned as he could feel the juices dripping down his chin.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Merlin gulp.

Arthur bit down a smirk and swiftly stood up. He held up the fruit to Merlin. When Merlin shook his head, Arthur finished it. Then he licked his fingers while keeping his eyes on Merlin.

Merlin cleared his throat and turned around.

“Merlin?”

Merlin sighed and turned around. “Yes, sire?”

“Would you mind taking off that neckerchief?”

Merlin touched the offending article and furrowed his brow. “Why?”

“I’m just curious about something.” He took a few steps closer.

Merlin opened his mouth, probably to protest, but Arthur cut him off. 

“Please?”

Merlin’s mouth closed with a snap and he looked so startled, Arthur almost laughed. 

Finally, Merlin reached around and untied the knot and the neckerchief fell away revealing a long neck and an Adam’s Apple, Arthur ached to bite down on.

“I knew it. It’s beautiful.” Smiling, Arthur closed the distance between them and reached out and touched Merlin’s neck.

Merlin took a step back. “Arthur, what are you doing?”

“I’m just admiring you, Merlin.” He reached out again and when Merlin merely closed his eyes, Arthur touched his neck. “I don’t do that enough.” His hand slowly moved from Merlin’s neck and slid down his chest, and felt Merlin’s rapid heartbeat.

His hand slipped further and he reached into Merlin’s trousers and gripped his length, which was already half hard. 

“Arthur, what are you doing?” Merlin panted against Arthur’s cheek.

“I just want to show you how much I admire you, Merlin.” Arthur's hand tightened and he slowly started to stroke Merlin into full hardness.

“I know what you did Merlin. For me.”

Merlin’s eyes flew open.

“Gaius told me everything. You saved my life. I think it’s only right that I repay you. I’m going to make you come so hard that you won’t even remember your own name. I’m going to fuck you into that mattress…” Arthur sped up and then squeezed Merlin's rigid cock. Merlin clutched his shoulder. 

“And then I’m going to ride you until I can barely breathe and you fill me with your seed. And when we’re both sated and catching our breaths I’m going to tell you…” 

Arthur flicked his wrist and squeezed the top of Merlin’s cock and he felt Merlin’s release warm and sticky down his hand.

When Merlin caught his breath, he blinked up at him. “What are you going to tell me?

“In case you had any doubt, I do love you.”

A slow smile spread across Merlin's face that radiated pure joy and Arthur couldn't help kissing Merlin silly.

 

 

Entry 19

 **Warnings** dirty talk, praise kink, high school, first time, rimming, fingering, masturbation, barebacking, just the tip, a little bit of post sex fingering and comeplay at the very end  
**Pairing** Merlin/Arthur

They laugh as they run hand in hand through the rain for the block it takes to get to Merlin’s house from the school. Merlin clings to Arthur’s hand, not stopping until they reach the back door. He quickly unlocks it, pushes it open, and pulls Arthur into what looks to be a laundry room.

They stand there for a long moment just beaming at each other and dripping all over the tiled floor. They’re completely soaked, without a dry thread in their clothes, but it doesn’t stop Arthur from moving closer. He wraps his arms around Merlin’s waist and leans in for a kiss.

“We should probably change,” Merlin says as he steps back and pushes his dripping hair off of his forehead and out of his eyes. 

“Yeah,” Arthur nuzzles along Merlin’s cheek, tracing the path of a water drop as it slides down his jaw and neck, before he takes a step back.

“I think I can find something that fits you— maybe?” Merlin gives Arthur a doubtful look, a blush spreading over his cheeks as his eyes trace Arthur’s body from head to toe. 

“We can work on our project for a few hours before dinner and if it’s okay with your dad, you could even stay the night. If you want? Mom’s working late tonight, but she won’t mind.” Merlin says all in a rush.

Merlin looks down, tugging at the stretched hem of his t-shirt and Arthur watches the blush creep up over his ears at the bold suggestion.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Arthur says with an easy smile. “I’d like that.”

Merlin returns his smile. “So, dry clothes, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Arthur agrees, already stripping off his wet shirt as Merlin turns to dig through a basket of folded clothes. 

He tosses a pair of sweatpants over his shoulder and Arthur catches them with one hand as he toes off his shoes and unbuttons his jeans.

A shirt hits Arthur in the head just as he leans down to push his underwear and the clinging jeans down his thighs. 

Merlin grins when Arthur shoots him a glare.

Arthur waits until Merlin is distracted before he mounts his revenge-attack. Merlin strips off his own shirt, pulls it up over his head, his arms catching in the material. Clad only in his boxers— his arms still tangled, Arthur pushes him up against the closest surface and sways forward for another kiss. 

Merlin disentangles himself and wraps his arms around Arthur’s neck and smiles into the kiss as Arthur leans his naked body up against him.

Arthur reaches around, hands gripping Merlin’s ass through the thin, damp material. He tugs on the edge of Merlin’s boxers. “Got to get you out of these before you catch cold,” he says into the kiss.

Merlin nods as Arthur works them over his slim hips and they fall straight to the ground.

He palms Merlin’s bare ass— pulls his cheeks apart and slides a finger between the crack. 

“Yes,” Merlin moans, spreading his legs wider. “Please,” he whimpers.

He taps one finger over Merlin’s hole and circles the rim in broad strokes. “Too dry,” Arthur huffs out against the back of Merlin’s neck. “I want to make you wet.”

“How?” Merlin squeaks.

Arthur rubs his thumb over Merlin’s hips and encourages him to turn around with a little push. 

“Just lean over.” He presses Merlin down over the closest appliance and kneels down behind him. He spreads his cheeks again using his thumbs to keep them apart as he leans forward and pushes his tongue against Merlin’s clenching hole. It slides wetly over the tight little furl a couple of times before finally pushing inside, wedging in as deep as he can get it. 

He reaches around to grasp Merlin’s cock in his hand while he tongues his rim. Merlin’s dripping pre-come already and Arthur strokes him, spreading it all around.

“I’ve never… it’s my first time.” Merlin thrusts forward into Arthur’s hand as Arthur pulls his tongue away. 

“Shhh, I know.” Arthur soothes, kissing the bottom curve of his cheek and running a hand down Merlin’s flank. “It’s okay.” 

Arthur’s had plenty of experience, but he never once doubted that Merlin was anything but completely _virginal_. He wants to do this right. 

“Can you… just the tip?” Merlin asks.

“Yeah,” Arthur grunts, thrusting his hips against Merlin’s ass. “I’ll be gentle.”

Arthur licks his fingers, presses against Merlin’s tight little hole again, and teases his rim until Merlin whimpers. With barely-there pressure, he circles one finger around his pucker. He opens him up, petting and rubbing over the furl until Merlin whines and Arthur's finger finally slips inside.

Merlin is dripping wet from Arthur ’s tongue, but he knows it’s not enough. Not without lube for Merlin’s first time.

He adds another finger and fucks him just a little harder and faster with both until Merlin is stretched enough for Arthur to get his cock in him.

Fingers still buried inside Merlin, he scrambles to his feet again and presses up against Merlin’s sweet little ass.

Arthur groans, pulls his fingers out and slides his cock between the slick-slide of his cheeks instead. He finds his mark when he feels the tip of his dick catch on the clenching rim of Merlin’s hole and he pushes as slow as he can bear until it slides inside.

The tight clamp of Merlin’s ass opens around the head of his prick and Arthur grips the base of his cock in his hand, covering as much of it as possible as a reminder not to push too deep.

The tip of his dick slides in just a couple of inches, before his fist butts up against Merlin’s ass and he forces himself to pull back. 

Merlin whimpers and pushes back against his cock.

“Careful, you’ll hurt yourself,” Arthur says. 

He holds Merlin’s hip with his free hand, adding a little bit of control to his movements. 

Arthur tightens the fist around himself, stroking in tandem with his thrusts. 

“You’re doing so good— so perfect. Yeah, just like that, baby.”

Merlin drops his head forward onto one arm as he leans over his mother’s tumble-dryer and makes pitiful little sounds as Arthur _barely_ fucks him.

“Reach down and touch yourself,” Arthur directs. "Fuck your hand." 

Merlin does. He reaches down and grips his own prick and just goes at it, thrusting into his own fist furiously. It only takes a couple of strokes before he’s coming. 

The tight clamp of Merlin’s hole around the head of Arthur’s cock pushes him over the edge as well and he spends himself just barely pressed inside Merlin’s ass. 

Carefully pulling his cock from Merlin’s ass, Arthur’s fingers slide easily inside him, pushing his dripping come deeper inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you have time! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold the porny entries for week three of the Pornalot fest! These week our porners were given a kink, a trope, and a word to integrate in their entry. You can see the selection [here](http://pornalot.livejournal.com/4055.html).
> 
> Each entry has individual warnings but they have not been mod-checked so proceed at your own risk.
> 
> Please vote for your favourite entries! All you need is an LJ account :D You can vote [HERE](http://pornalot.livejournal.com/6106.html)

Entry 20

 **Warnings:** None  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Summary:** Arthur was back and had gotten used to certain modern *things* surprisingly quickly. And after he had learned for how long Merlin had been all alone, just waiting and waiting, Arthur wanted it to make up to him, comfort him, spoil him - and yes, also tease and stretch and play with him. Heavens bless the modern toys...

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tracionn/24105297/81041/81041_original.jpg)

 

 

Entry 21

 **Title:** Can One Truly Hurt in a Pineapple Shirt?  
**Warnings:** I do not condone the use of aloe as lube don't do it practice sun safety wear a hat check for moles and hydrate  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Summary:** Merlin winces when he sees the angry red state Arthur's shoulders are in. "Come here," he says, fully intending to help soothe the burn, but the next thing he knows he's appreciating out loud how cute Arthur's new shirt is. (Praise kink/HurtComfort/Pineapple)

>

 

Entry 22

 **Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Warnings/ notes:** Sex toy (Hungarian chili pepper aka paprika), Humiliation (Merlin loves Arthur playing with him in every which way)  
**Trope:** Canon  
**Word:** Hungarian (see above)

>

 

 

Entry 23

 **Title:** Pendragon Red  
**Warnings:** Historical inaccuracy, probably  
**Pairing:** Morgana/Morgause  
**Summary:** [dirty talk/historical AU/socialism] Morgause seduces Morgana into joining the workers' revolution.

 

 

Entry 24

 **Warnings:** None  
**Pairing:** Morgana/Gwen

 

 

Entry 25

 **Title:** Impudence  
**Warning:** Implied Edging.  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin  
**Summary:** Head groundsman Emrys enjoys the first fruit from the carefully tended Pendragon Orangery, eating at leisure as he makes Lord Pendragon wait his turn.

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/le_red_queen/15561324/67518/67518_original.jpg) >

 

 

Entry 26

 **Warnings:** Language, spanking  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur/Gwaine/Percival  
**Summary:** When Gwaine can't keep his mouth shut or behave himself during the tourney, Merlin, Arthur and Percival have surefire way of getting him to shut up by taking him back to Arthur's tent. A good old fashioned hiding also helps.

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/vanhelsing019/69987612/9722/9722_original.jpg) >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you have time! <3


End file.
